The present invention is related to power hand tools. More particularly, the present invention is related to handles for power hand tools as well as methods for making power tool handles.
Many power tools have handles for holding them when in use. Some power tools have detachable handles. Detachable handles may be desirable for use with a power rotary cutting hand tool, for instance, to be able to hold the tool in different positions. A rotary cutting tool may require significant force to move it about in operation to cut into material such as drywall. Two handed operation and directly gripping the tool housing may therefore be desired. It may be inconvenient, however, to grip the tool housing directly or to use two hands when using the tool to operate in other positions. When using the tool to cut into an overhead surface, for example, it may be useful to have a handle attached to the tool for gripping. Detachable handles are advantageous so that a user may have the option of holding the tool directly by its housing or by the handle.
Although some examples of detachable handles for power tools are known, these examples have problems associated with them. One problem, for example, is that some detachable handles require tools to remove them or are otherwise difficult to attach and remove. Use of tools such as a wrench, pliers, or the like disadvantageously requires time and effort. Although a more easily detachable handle would be desirable, this desirable feature must be balanced against the need to securely attach the handle to minimize the chances of accidental disengagement.
Examples of tool handles having a tool storage compartment are also known. It is convenient to provide for storage of a wrench and the like so that these tools are close at hand when using the power tool. Known handle storage compartments have problems associated with them, however. For example, the tendency of stored tools to move about and rattle in the compartment is disadvantageous.
An embodiment of the present invention is directed to a detachable handle for a power tool. A detachable handle invention embodiment is generally C shaped, and has opposite end portions with a gripping portion therebetween. A release lever is proximate one handle end portion, and pivots between two lever ends. One of the lever ends is for engaging the tool housing first portion. The detachable handle also has an attachment arm on the other end for engaging another portion of the tool housing.
An additional invention embodiment is directed to a power tool handle having a storage compartment. The tool handle has a gripping portion with a gripping layer thereon, with at least a passage communicating between the gripping portion and the storage compartment. A pliable lip is located in the storage compartment for resisting the movement of a stored tool. The pliable lip is formed of the same material as the gripping layer, and is continuous with the gripping layer through the passage. Yet an additional invention embodiment is directed to a method for making a power tool handle, and comprises steps of forming a gripping layer on a handle exterior surface and forming a pliable lip in a handle interior storage compartment that is continuous through a passage with the gripping layer.